


Angels and Paradoxes

by Persephone123



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone123/pseuds/Persephone123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would love nothing more than to be your Amelia Pond"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Paradoxes

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own!

“Kurt, I found it!” Adam exclaimed excitedly as he jumped over the back of the couch that Kurt inhabited. Kurt looked confused as Adam waved a DVD cases in his face. Kurt vaguely remembered the two of them searching for a ridiculously romantic movie but they could never find one that fit them perfectly. It had been a few weeks since that discussion and Kurt had thought that Adam might have forgotten about it. Kurt had honestly put it out of his mind because that conversation still made his heart ache a bit. Nevertheless, he quickly grabbed the DVDs out of his hand and flipped it over to find Series 5-7 of Doctor Who. Kurt looked up at Adam in confusion. A very bright grin was on his face. 

“I actually got the idea from Santana when she called me Doctor Who again the other night.” Adam said as he settled down beside Kurt. He was practically vibrating with excitement. Santana had gotten into the habit of calling Adam the Doctor or some other random British fictional character. Last week she had gone around calling Adam ,Sherlock, and Kurt ,Watson, which Kurt’s only response to was that he was an extremely fashion forward John Watson. Apparently, she was back with Doctor Who. 

“You got an idea from Satan; should I be worried?” Kurt shot back lightly as he studied the DVD cases. Normally, when someone announces that Santana gave them an idea it was always a good rule of thumb to run and hide. 

“I still don’t understand why you call one of your best friends Satan but no you shouldn’t be worried. I have decided that you are my Amelia Pond.” Adam announced. Kurt was still confused. He had absolutely no idea who Amelia Pond was but he could only assume it was one of the Doctor’s numerous companions. Judging by the pictures on the cases he knew that he had assumed right. 

“Okay, so does that make you the Doctor?” Kurt questioned. They had just started on Doctor Who because Adam insisted that Kurt know about the most amazing show in all of time and space. 

“Nope, though that would be fantastic, it makes me your Rory Williams.” Adam explained. “Now usually I am a stickler for the rules and wouldn’t let us skip a series but this is important. See the Doctor was Amy’s first love when she was a little girl. The Doctor made a promise to her that he broke. Rory is this great guy who is always around Amy because he is hopelessly in love with her from the moment he laid eyes on her. Doctor comes back and Amy goes to travel with him and soon Rory joins them. It takes Amy a little bit to realize how much she loves Rory but eventually she does and it is a love so amazing that even when Amy loses her memories of Rory she still loves him. She knows that Rory will always find her and that she belongs with Rory.” 

Kurt felt his heart ache a little at the sentiment. From the sounds of it this Rory guy waited patiently for Amy to finally make up her mind just like Adam was doing for Kurt. A tiny smile made its way upon his face. 

“So how do you propose we watch two and a half series full of Rory and Amy goodness?” Kurt asked eager to see this epic love story. Adam smiled a bit. 

“We are going to cheat and watch some of the more important episodes. But you mustn’t tell anyone that I let you skip around Who.” Adam whispered. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Scouts honor.” Kurt announced while holding up two fingers in solute. It was Adam’s turn to laugh and quickly kiss his cheek. 

“Love, I can’t picture you as a boy scout.” Adam announced as he stood to put the first DVD in the player. Grabbing the remote Adam made his way back to the couch and couldn’t help but smile when Kurt cuddled into him. 

It was very late at night when they finished the last episode. Kurt had tears in his eyes as the angels took Amy away from the Doctor. It was so utterly heartbreaking and perfect at the same time. Rory and Amy loved each other so much that they were willing to die for one another and create numerous paradoxes to be with one another. In the end Amy picked her love with Rory over her love of the Doctor. It was the kind of love story that Kurt found himself aching for and here was the man wanting to give it to him. Adam wanted to be with him despite Kurt not being over Blaine just yet. He was willing to wait until Kurt knew for sure what he wanted and didn’t demand anything more from him. He knew that if he ever did decide to go back to Blaine, Adam would still be right by his side even if it meant that they could only be friends. The thought melted his heart and he knew that he was making the right decision. Kurt grinned as he looked at Adam.

“So what did you think?” Adam asked hopefully. Kurt could tell that he was nervous about what he was going to say. Adam had that hopeful glint in his eye and Kurt couldn’t help but to start to fall in love a little bit. Kurt took a deep breath before replying,

“I would love nothing more than to be your Amelia Pond.”


End file.
